demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Lexa
Lexa also have a human form. =Info= Lexa (レカサ, Rekasa) is a character in the Soul series. She made her first appearance in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny and Soulcalibur IV and then Soulcalibur V. Lexa was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2009. Originally Lexa was an incidental character, but then she was included in The Legend Of Demon Sanya, as main character. ---- =Trivia= *From the beginning her name was Alexa (like Alexander), Flexa, and only then she become Lexa. *In human form Lexa has dark skin, green eyes and red hair. *At Soul Calibur IV she don't have a tail. *At Soul Calibur IV she don't have a horns, because of that she wearing a hat. *At Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny Lexa had lizard's tail, and don't have a pants. ---- =Relationships= *Demon Sanya - her mentor and beloved, but the only way to impress him - to win victory over him. Complicates their relationships when the Demon leaves the Demons Fraternity. Lexa remains a Hound of Hell, and Sanya resigned and went to the human world. *Angelina and Demian - the children of Lexa and Demon Sanya. Lexa gave birth to and raised them in the world of demons in secret from their father. Сhildren have never seen their father, but have heard the legend of his adventures. *Killer is Lexa's creature. By order of Lexa Killer became a Demon's bodyguard. *Draenei sisters Aletta and Carmella become Lexa's rivals, when she obtain Soul Edge and lost herself. *Abaddon - employer *Abigor - employer *Bloodian - employer *Lily - her queen *Nemesis - enemy ---- =Games and Media= Lexa appears in such games as: *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny *Soulcalibur IV *Soulcalibur V *WWE 2K16 - the first WWE game where Lexa appears. ---- =WWE Games= WWE 2K16 - the first WWE game where Lexa appears. She appears only as demon (without human form) and team up with Demon Sanya. Signatures / Favorite Techniques: *End Of Days *Choo Choo Buster *Shattered Dreams *Codebreaker *Emma Lock Finishers: *Butterfly DDT (Future Shock) *Wristlock Springboard DDT ---- =SoulCalibur Games= Story 'Long before Soul Blade' Read "The Legend Of Demon Sanya". ---- 'SoulCalibur IV' Over the time many souls of the legendary warriors fall into hellish darkness. But what if all this stored knowledge to use for create one powerful warrior? Using ancients magic Lexa created vessel for souls and called him "Killer". By order of Lexa Killer become a guard servant for Demon Sanya. Also Lexa start her own quest. She searching for Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, to become much powerful and overcome Demon Sanya. Lexa: "I think that's a way to impress my beloved Demon..." ---- 'SoulCalibur V' Read "Soul Edge Versus Soul Calibur". ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read "The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur". Ending To destroy the Soul Edge, the Alexander decided to sacrifice his demonic power. Once Soul Edge absorbs the essence of his fallen brothers and destroy it is not so simple. Lexa appears in time to help. Demoness managed to find Soul Calibur, which can destroy the cursed sword. Together, Demon Sanya and Lexa destroyed Soul Edge once and for all. Fighting Style Lexa use Ivy's fighting style. Weapon Justice When "Sunset" was destroyed by Demon Sanya, Lexa change weapon to Snake Sword "Justice" (is the same form as Ivy's Dream Blade). Lexa SC5 17.png|Weapon: Justice Critical Finish Sentence Whips the opponent and starts an alchemist spell to trap the opponent in a ball, splits the blade up into small pieces, and shoots them into the opponent. Lexa SC4 Battle 01.JPG|Critical Finish: Sentence Lexa SC4 Battle 02.JPG|Critical Finish: Sentence Lexa SC4 Battle 03.JPG|Critical Finish: Sentence Critical Edge Sentence Lexa grabs her opponent and, as her sword shatters, parts of it stick to the opponent's body, making them levitate and fly. While in air, the sword pieces slash her opponent several times until the shards slam her opponent to the ground. At the beginning of the animation, she says "Prepare to die!" and the animation closes with her saying, "Perish!" Lexa SC5 Battle 06.JPG|Critical Edge: Sentence Lexa SC5 Battle 07.JPG|Critical Edge: Sentence Lexa SC5 Battle 02.JPG|Critical Edge: Sentence Stats SoulCalibur IV Lexa SC4 Details.JPG|Weapon: Justice SoulCalibur V Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Lexa SC5 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Justice Stage SoulCalibur IV Thesmophoros' Imperial Garden (Sophitia and Cassandra's battleground). Lexa SC4 Stage.JPG|Stage: Thesmophoros' Imperial Garden SoulCalibur V Unknown Forest (Viola's battleground). Lexa SC5 Stage.JPG|Stage: Unknown Forest Music Theme "Guided By Wind" (Soulcalibur II). Quotes SoulCalibur IV, SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny *''You look like a feisty one.'' *''That didn't satisfy me at all.'' *''It's time to play.'' *''Here I come.'' *''Ah...you're done already.'' *''I'll teach you a thing or two.'' *''Your moves didn't satisfy me.'' *''Okay, let's get started.'' *''Where did all your energy go?'' *''What an odd person.'' *''Come back anytime.'' *''Pathetic!'' *''Aww... you're so cute.'' *''You're a bad child!'' *''Not on my watch, you brat!'' *''Where do you like it?'' *''Doesn't that feel good?'' *''Disappointing...'' *''I'll kill you.'' *''Good!'' *''Okay that's enough!'' *''Pass out!'' *''You lack training.'' *''Don't you assume you'll have your way with me.'' *''Just come at me... I'm ready for anything''. *''You're greedy.'' *''Not bad.'' *''I'll tease you all I want!'' *''You're silly!'' *''Do you want... this?!'' *''Leave it to me!'' *''Take your punishment.'' *''Excuse me?'' *''Come on let's have fun!'' *''I'm not impressed!'' *''Oops... sorry.'' *''I love it when you talk dirty.'' *''So, you wanna do it here?'' *''This is ridiculous!'' *''Not yet!'' *''So childish.'' *''Naughty Naughty.'' *''Poor thing.'' *''Can you take this?!'' *''So much spirit!'' *''How's this?'' *''Submit to me.'' *''Come on, let's have some more fun!'' *''Can you move now?!'' *''How cute.'' *''I love to watch you cry.'' *''Not good enough!'' *''I hate softies.'' *''Did you enjoy it?'' *''You like being humiliated right?'' *''Let's play rough!'' *''You wanna be killed?!'' *''Be good now'' *''You're so... Rough!!!'' SoulCalibur V *''You're nothing.'' *''This is gonna hurt!'' *''You look nice and tough!'' *''Prepare to die!'' *''Perish!'' *''Nobody said life was easy.'' *''You were just too weak.'' *''You want to serve under me?'' *''Come back after some training!'' *''Sleep now!. *''You look nice and tough. *''I'll give you a lesson in humility.'' *''You're not getting away!'' *''Why you...!?'' *''Go!'' *''Now retreat!'' *''Not again!'' *''This one's gonna hurt!'' *''Save your breath!'' *''Quit stalling!'' *''You got nerve!'' *''Just pathetic'' *''Eat steel!'' *''Ready?'' *''It's over!'' *''Lights out!'' *''Useless!'' *''Wide open!'' *''Face your death!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Haha...'' *''Watch!'' *''Ah... I can't believe this!'' *''Handle... This!'' *''Leave!'' *''It's useless!'' *''Die!'' *''What's this?!'' FanGames Lexa appears in some FanGames: *SoulCalibur: Dawn Of Destiny *SoulCalibur:The Demon-Angel War *The SoulCalibur Chronicles SoulCalibur: Dawn Of Destiny Episode 5 - Darkspawn Lexa hides behind a large boulder. She watches the demon. Then, she waited until Ivy left the battlefield, and only after that had she come into the circle of the moonlight. Lexa: - So... Alexander had not gotten rid of Soul Edge. Very interesting. How and why does Soul Edge still live? Maybe Alexander succumbed to the power of the Soul Edge? Too many questions... In any case, I'll have to find out myself. And by the way... maybe Soul Calibur still lives as well and not lost its power... Lexa opened the portal, and moving to the Free Imperial City. The city was engulfed in fire. A mysterious girl stood, surrounded by dead bodies. Lexa: - You're not a demon. What kind of creature are you? '' Night Raven: - ''I am the product of Soul Edge! *Battle 5 *Playable character: Lexa (Weapon: Justice) *Opponent: Night Raven (Weapon: Raven's Pride) (3 out of 5 battles) *Stage: Free Imperial City: Old Quarter *Battle Objective: Defeat Night Raven by using Critical Edge as finish move. Lexa: - Product of Soul Edge? So this sword can create such monsters. Who created you? Answer me! Night Raven: - It's... a new... Elysium... Wounded Night Raven lost consciousness. Lexa: - New Elysium? She was the Spirit of Soul Calibur... What does it mean? ---- =Gallery= SoulCalibur IV Lexa SC4 Details.JPG Lexa SC4.jpg Lexa SC4 01.JPG Lexa SC4 02.JPG Lexa SC4 03.JPG Lexa SC4 04.JPG Lexa SC4 05.JPG Lexa SC4 06.JPG Lexa SC4 07.JPG Lexa SC4 08.JPG Lexa SC4 09.JPG Lexa SC4 10.JPG Lexa SC4 11.JPG Lexa SC4 12.JPG Lexa SC4 13.JPG Lexa SC4 14.JPG Lexa SC4 15.JPG Lexa SC4 16.JPG Lexa SC4 17.JPG Lexa SC4 18.JPG Lexa SC4 19.JPG Lexa SC4 20.JPG Lexa SC4 Battle 01.JPG Lexa SC4 Battle 02.JPG Lexa SC4 Battle 03.JPG Lexa SC4 Battle 04.JPG Lexa SC4 Battle 05.JPG Lexa SC4 Battle 06.JPG SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny Lexa SCBD.jpg Lexa SCBD 01.jpg Lexa SCBD 02.JPG Lexa SCBD 03.JPG Lexa SCBD 04.JPG Lexa SCBD 05.JPG Lexa SCBD 06.JPG Lexa SCBD 07.JPG Lexa SCBD 08.JPG Lexa SCBD 09.JPG Lexa SCBD 10.JPG Lexa SCBD 11.JPG Lexa SCBD 12.JPG Lexa SCBD 13.JPG Lexa SCBD 14.JPG SoulCalibur V Lexa SC5 Avatar.JPG Lexa SC5 Avatar 2.jpg Lexa SC5.jpg Lexa SC5 01.png Lexa SC5 02.png Lexa SC5 03.png Lexa SC5 04.png Lexa SC5 05.png Lexa SC5 06.png Lexa SC5 07.png Lexa SC5 08.png Lexa SC5 09.png Lexa SC5 10.png Lexa SC5 11.png Lexa SC5 12.png Lexa SC5 13.png Lexa SC5 14.png Lexa SC5 15.png Lexa SC5 16.png Lexa SC5 17.png Lexa SC5 18.png Lexa SC5 19.png Lexa SC5 20.png Lexa SC5 21.png Lexa SC5 22.png Lexa SC5 23.png Lexa SC5 24.png Lexa SC5 25.png Lexa SC5 26.png Lexa SC5 27.png Lexa SC5 28.png Lexa SC5 29.png Lexa SC5 30.png Lexa SC5 31.png Lexa SC5 32.png Lexa SC5 33.png Lexa SC5 34.png Lexa SC5 35.png Lexa SC5 36.png Lexa SC5 37.PNG Lexa SC5 Battle 01.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 02.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 03.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 04.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 05.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 06.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 07.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 08.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 09.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 10.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 11.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 12.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 13.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 14.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 15.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 16.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 17.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 18.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 19.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 20.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 21.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 22.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 23.JPG Lexa SC5 Battle 24.JPG Lexa Vs Draenei Aletta SC5 1.JPG Lexa Vs Draenei Aletta SC5 2.JPG Lexa Vs Draenei Aletta SC5 3.JPG Lexa Vs Draenei Aletta SC5 4.JPG Lexa Vs Draenei Carmella SC5.JPG Lexa Vs Lily SC5 1.JPG Lexa Vs Lily SC5 2.JPG Lexa Vs Lily SC5 3.JPG SoulCalibur V (Alternative Costumes) Lexa SC5 38.png Lexa SC5 39.png Lexa SC5 40.png Lexa SC5 41.png Lexa SC5 42.png Lexa SC5 43.png Lexa SC5 44.png Lexa SC5 45.png Lexa SC5 46.png Lexa SC5 47.png Lexa SC5 48.png Lexa SC5 49.png Lexa SC5 50.png Lexa SC5 51.png Lexa SC5 52.png Lexa SC5 53.png Lexa SC5 54.png Lexa SC5 55.png Lexa SC5 56.png Lexa SC5 57.png Lexa SC5 58.png Lexa SC5 59.png Lexa SC5 60.png Lexa SC5 61.png Lexa SC5 62.png Lexa SC5 63.png Lexa SC5 64.png Lexa SC5 65.png Lexa SC5 66.png Lexa SC5 67.png Lexa SC5 68.png Lexa SC5 69.png Lexa SC5 70.png Lexa SC5 71.png Lexa SC5 72.png Lexa SC5 73.png Lexa SC5 74.png Lexa SC5 75.png Lexa SC5 76.png Lexa SC5 77.png Lexa SC5 78.png Lexa SC5 79.png Lexa SC5 80.png Lexa SC5 81.png Lexa SC5 82.png Lexa SC5 83.png Lexa SC5 84.png Lexa SC5 85.png Lexa SC5 86.png Lexa SC5 87.png Lexa SC5 88.png Lexa SC5 89.png Lexa SC5 90.png Lexa SC5 91.png Lexa SC5 92.png Lexa SC5 93.png Lexa SC5 94.png Lexa SC5 95.png Lexa SC5 96.png Lexa SC5 97.png Lexa SC5 98.png Lexa SC5 99.png Lexa SC5 100.png Lexa SC5 101.png Lexa SC5 102.png Lexa SC5 103.png Lexa SC5 104.png Lexa SC5 105.png Lexa SC5 106.png Lexa SC5 107.png Lexa SC5 108.png Lexa SC5 109.png Lexa SC5 110.png Lexa SC5 111.png Lexa SC5 112.png Lexa SC5 113.png Lexa SC5 114.png Lexa SC5 115.png Lexa SC5 116.png Lexa SC5 117.png Lexa SC5 118.png Lexa SC5 119.png Lexa SC5 120.png Lexa SC5 121.png Lexa SC5 122.png Lexa SC5 123.png Lexa SC5 124.png Lexa SC5 125.png Lexa SC5 126.png Lexa SC5 127.png Lexa SC5 128.png Lexa SC5 129.png Lexa SC5 130.png Lexa SC5 131.png Lexa SC5 132.png Lexa SC5 133.png Lexa SC5 134.png Lexa SC5 135.png Lexa SC5 136.png Lexa SC5 137.png Lexa SC5 138.png Lexa SC5 139.png Lexa SC5 140.png Lexa SC5 141.png Lexa SC5 142.png Lexa SC5 143.png Lexa SC5 144.png Lexa SC5 145.png Lexa SC5 146.png Lexa SC5 147.png Lexa SC5 148.png Lexa SC5 149.png Lexa SC5 150.png Lexa SC5 151.png Lexa SC5 152.png Lexa SC5 153.png Lexa SC5 154.png Lexa SC5 155.png Lexa SC5 156.png Lexa and Demon Sanya Demon Sanya And Lexa SCBD.jpg Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 01.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 02.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 03.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 04.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 05.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 06.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 07.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 08.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 09.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 10.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 11.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 12.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 13.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 14.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 15.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 16.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 17.jpg Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 18.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 19.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 20.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 21.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 22.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 23.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 24.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 25.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 26.JPG ---- =Video= Category:Lexa Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:WWE Characters Category:Demon Characters